The Tiger and The Dragon
by azul renge
Summary: 'I don't know.' Oga said in almost a whisper, 'Why I feel the need to be close to you, But, not to fight. Just close to you. I also don't know, why I want your lips to be on mine whenever I look at them, is that weird'
1. Chapter 1

**''THE TIGER AND THE DRAGON''**

''Huh?'' questioned the strongest delinquent of Ishiyama high, seated in his couch watching something in his idiot box.

''You heard me.'' answered his sister. And continued, crossing her arms '' We are going to the summer festival, get ready''

''No.'' replied the acting father of the young green haired demon lord, very bluntly.

''Oh, and why won't you?'' asked his sister in a serious tone.

''Cuz, I don't wanna. It should be really crowded.'' Oga replied. If only he knew what was to come next.

''You little brat! I don't find that a suitable reason. you are just too fucking lazy. Get ready in five or I'll break your bones. Bitch.'' warned oga's sister while gripping his collar, looking him straight in the eye in a demonic manner. Hand ready to land a punch in Oga's face.

''All right, all right! Just get off of me.'' Oga said in a desperate tone not liking the situation. He wouldn't like fighting women, especially not his demon sister.

''Wah!'' exclaimed his sister in a cheery voice clapping her hands. ''It's decided, then. Hilda-chan, get Berubo ready too. We're going to the festival!''

''Festival?'' came in Hildegarde's voice from somewhere near the dining table.

''Yea. A festival. I think you've never seen one in Japan.'' Oga's sister said. ''Oh, that's right!'' she continued, ''Why don't you wear a yukata, I'll lend you one of mine.''

''Eh? Is it necessary to wear one?'' the Blonde questioned.

''Of course. You can't go to a Japanese festival without one. Tatsumi, you wear one too.'' She ordered her younger brother.

''What, I don't wanna, and why should I?''

''Come on, you will look good in it. Just wear it.''

''That's right. You should.'' Oga's mother said from the kitchen. ''It's been a while since the last time you wore one. It will be fun.''

''Alright.'' Sighed the delinquent in a defeated breath and muttered. ''I guess it's fine since it will be even more boring staying at home. Right, Berubo?''

''Adah!'' replied the baby demon lord.

**Xar. . . . . . .arX**

''I can't believe they dragged us here and left us.'' said the irritated brunette.

''Adahbuh!'' Be'el complained as well. Clinging on to his acting father's shoulder.

''That's right. I can't believe that, Hilda forgot about you too, Berubo.'' oga supported be'el in turn translating his words as well.

''Ah, well. Since we are here anyway, why don't we get something to eat?'' Oga said smiling.

''Dabudah!'' okayed Be'el.

And so their search began to find something to eat. On their way baby Be'el asked his father to buy him a mask. And so he did. It was of his favourite character from his favourite show. Riceboy.

''_Dabuhdah dabuh ahah adah_~'' baby Be'el started singing positioned on Oga's head, unable to contain his excitement on getting riceboy's mask.

''Ah!'' exclaimed Oga seeing a shop.

It was a ramen shop. ''Let's eat ramen, Berubo.'' Oga said continuing to walk to the shop.

On reaching the shop, he found someone unexpected there.

For there stood before him making ramen, was the strongest of the Touhoushinki, Toujou Hidetora.

''Oh.'' They both said in unison.

''What an unexpected costumer.'' Toujou stated smiling .

''What are you doing here?'' asked Oga.

''Well, what does it look like? I'm working.'' Replied Toujou.

''. . .'' silence followed with a frown which said that Oga was thinking and he finally said, ''Make me a bowl of ramen.'' while seating himself in one of the chairs.

''Of course.'' Was the response he got as Toujou started doing what he was asked for.

After a while Toujou spoke, ''You are wearing a yukata.'' He said, starting the conversation.

''Yeah. My mom and sis made me wear it.'' Oga replied, touching the sleeve of his dark green -almost black looking- yukata. ''Why?'' he further questioned .

''Nothing. Never saw you wear one. You look decent''

''Huh? Where did that come from? Stop being weird.''

All he got was a chuckle as a reply before a hot and delicious bowl of ramen was placed in front of him.

Oga took a pair of chopsticks and dug into his food before praying, ''Itadakimasu.''

''So, that demon woman isn't here today?'' questioned Toujou out of curiosity.

''Ah? Hilda? Yeah well, she's here but she went off somewhere with my sister.'' Oga answered.

''How are the two of you related?''

''what?'' Oga asked in between eating but replied anyway. ''Hmm. . .she's a really good friend.'' He replied with a smile, oblivious to Toujou's relieved expression.

''But, why are you asking me this?''

''Nothing, just wanted to.''

Oga looked at Toujou for a moment before continuing to eat.

_**~Meanwhile, at Hilda and Misaki's side.~**_

''Oh look, Hilda-chan. Let's play that next!'' Misaki said pulling on Hilda's pink and white kimono which originally belonged to her.

''Yes, let's!'' Hilda agreed. But stopped, noticing something ''Misaki-san, where are Beelze-bocchama and Oga?''

''Eh?'' she got out before noticing their disappearance herself, ''Oh, crap.'' She said.

_**~End~**_

_Coming back;_

Oga finished his fourth bowl of ramen and was about to complete his fifth.

''Damn, you can eat.'' Toujou voiced.

''Damn, you can cook.'' Oga replied.

Baby Be'el was playing with his riceboy mask, throwing it up and down. When suddenly he threw it so high that it fell over the shop into the dark woods behind it.

Berubo's eyes became watery, his tiny hands fisted, as slight electric currents were visible around his small body.

Oga noticed this, putting his chopsticks down besides his empty bowl, he tried desperately to stop his little demon lord from crying.

''Calm down, Berubo!'' He pleaded. ''I'll buy you a new one. Please don't cry!''

But the green haired baby wasn't listening as all he wanted was _that_ mask and voiced it, ''Adabudah!'' he said in a trembling voice.

''What, you only want that mask? But, it's impossible to find it in the jungle'' he tried to convince his boy, which only resulted in baby Be'el getting even near to spilling his tears.

''Alright, you damn brat! We'll try and find it. Don't cry. Remember, strong men don't cry over simple things!'' He reminded Be'el.

Berubo stooped his tears listening to his father's words.

Oga sighed in relief. He got up and paid Toujou the money for the ramen and took Berubo off the table, turned and headed out for the dark woods but halted when he heard Toujou.

''Stop,'' Toujou said. ''I'll come along with you.'' He added.

''No. There's really no need for you to.'' Oga said.

''It might be dangerous in the dark, so I'm coming with you.'' Toujou said taking off his bandana, and got out of the shop with a torch light in his hands.

''I'm strong enough to take down any kinda animal, I'm not a child.'' Oga assured.

''No, I'm coming with you.'' Toujou said. ''I want to and besides, won't it be faster to find it with both of us instead of only you?'' He added in a serious tone.

Oga thought about it and reached the conclusion that he was right, ''Do whatever you want.'' He said climbing the fence behind the ramen shop and made his way into the jungle.

Toujou followed suit.

Oga walked near to the spot where he assumed Be'el's mask to have fallen.

What he didn't notice,due to the darkness, was the slight slope in the ground . He stepped on it and slipped. He almost fell but Toujou caught him before his fall by supporting Oga's body with both his arms under Oga's

Oga looked up to only come face to face with Toujou's and immediately pulled away from him.

''Thanks.'' He said.

''You're welcome.'' Toujou said.

They continued their search for the mask in the small area of trees but couldn't find it.

''Just where the hell did it fall?'' Oga said in impatience while searching for the lost mask.

''Found it!'' Toujou exclaimed. Oga turned around and saw the mask in his hands.

''Finally!'' Oga went near Toujou and took the mask from his hands and handed it over to the already excited Be'el. He took it and rejoiced.

''Thanks for helping.'' Oga said to Toujou.

''No big deal.'' Toujou replied

''So. . .where are we?'' Oga asked.

''Who knows.'' Was the honest reply he got from Toujou.

Oga sighed deeply. He had been doing that a lot that day.

''Alright. Let's find our way back.'' Toujou said and Oga agreed.

With that they started walking. As they walked further Oga spotted light.

''Oh! There's the way.'' He happily said and they started walking in that direction. And as Oga had stated, they did find their way out. But it was on the other side of where the festival was taking place. And so it was empty except for a couple of benches. The light was from the street lights.

''Oh, this place,'' Toujou said and continued, ''Is the perfect spot to view fireworks.''

''Really?'' Oga asked, ''There's still time for fireworks, right? What do you say Berubo, do you wanna watch the fireworks?'' Oga asked his baby who was currently on his head, and found that he was sleeping.

''The damn brat,'' Oga said, taking Berubo off of his head and holding him in his arms. ''He's such a pain in the ass. He makes so much mess and just sleeps peacefully.''

''Haha!'' Toujou laughed, ''Then, why don't the both of us watch the fireworks? It's a really good view from this spot.''

''Alright.'' Oga said.

They both sat down in one of the benches and waited. Oga placed the sleeping Be'el beside him. He chuckled a bit seeing the sleeping form of the young demon lord. ''This guy would destroy the human world? Yeah, right.'' He said.

Toujou looked at Oga and moved his hand to the area just below Oga's right ear and grazed it with his fingers. Oga immediately turned his head around and asked ''What?''

Toujou smiled and answered with a question ''Did you know that you have a mole under your ear?''

''What? No, I don't'' Oga replied.

''Then, did you know,'' Toujou continued to ask, getting even closer to Oga and took his wrists in his hands. He moved Oga so fast that he didn't notice when he was pinned down under Toujou. With Be'el right above his head. Oga tried to get out of Toujou's grip, but found it too strong to get out of.

Toujou continued ''That you don't look decent but rather, really sexy in that yukata?'' he asked.

Oga's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Toujou's words, ''Did you know that,'' he started, his face just a breath apart from Oga's, ''I have to do my everything to not just fuck you senseless, whenever you're close to me?''

Oga opened his mouth to say something, but this time, nothing came out.

''And did you know,'' Toujou said, ''That I'm in love with you.'' He ended it as a statement.

There was no sound from Oga and the only thing heard was the sound of fireworks, blooming colorfully in the dark sky.

''You,'' Oga managed to get out. ''You bastard.''

To that, the reply he got was Toujou's amused laugh.

* * *

**I hope you had as much fun reading this, as much as I had while writing XD**

**Please review or PM me and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Thank you for reading, Azul Renge.**


	2. Chapter 2

''**THE TIGER AND THE DRAGON''**

_**Toujou:**_

I told him. I told him that I loved him. I had been in love with him ever since he defeated me in the summer. I thought that It was just admiration and respect since he fought me with such strength and was able to defeat me. And that, since his power was similar to that man. But, soon after I've been around him more, I've realized that my feelings towards Oga were more than mere admiration. I became aware that I, in reality liked him. And the more I thought of him, the more I realized that I not only liked him. But I loved him.

All those little antics he does. And all that stubbornness, he says he doesn't care. But he does. His will to protect his loved ones. His naivety about some things. And all those smiles he gives. Even though he is a man, I didn't care. I fell in love with all of him. But, I love fighting him too, though.

But I did know that this would've been impossible. That I could be never be with him. So, I'd decided that I would bury these feelings deep inside of me and be content just being close to him. But, You know what, scratch all that shit. I don't wanna hide my feelings. I want Oga to be mine. And I'll make him mine. I'll make him fall in love with me.

And now that I have said it, I feel like a huge load has been taken off of my chest. Because now, I don't have to feel like I'm betraying him when I'm near him and when I talk to him as well.

. . . . He called me a bastard angrily. But with a look like that, it's hard to believe what he says. He looks shocked. Well, who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't be shocked when they are suddenly pinned down by someone they consider a friend, of the same sex, no less. And were told that they were in love with them?

So, I just laughed. He's trying to act tough even though he's surprised by my sudden confession. I knew he wasn't the type to blush and he's looking me straight in the eye. Tough guy. And I like that about him.

I've always had a hard time controlling myself when I was around him. Even now, being this close to him feels like hell to me. And to top it all off, he's wearing a yukata. Does he intend to kill me?

But anyhow, I need to get my feelings across. He needs to understand my feelings towards him and I know that he is. He's trying to get out of my grip. But, he isn't able to. Now, he's trying to move his legs. But, that's not possible since I trapped his by using mine. He lifted his left leg. As my right leg was positioned in between both his legs and was keeping his other leg down. The cloth around his left leg slided down at his knee, as it was the side where the lower piece yukata was joined.

My face was a breath away from his. He fisted his hands. He was struggling, trying to get out of my grip. But, I'm bigger than him and physically stronger. Oga was also strong, he was fast and had strong punches and kicks, maybe even stronger than mine. But, with his limbs trapped, he's become vulnerable.

He arched his back slightly, his chest coming closer to mine. He squirmed under me. He finally stopped moving and yelled, ''Let go of me!'' he said frowning.

''What will you do if I did?'' I asked bringing our foreheads together so the danger of him headbutting me reduces. His shoulders stiffened slightly when I did that.

''huh,'' he said, and continued, ''I'm gonna kill you.'' He answered in a very serious tone.

I had to bite back my laughter. So, I just adjusted with a smile. ''Oh well, we can't have that. And besides, you won't be able to do something like that.'' I said, still smiling.

''Try me.'' he challenged. And before I could say anything more, we heard a shout, ''Tatsumi!'' It said. I looked towards the direction of the voice and a woman with short brown hair came into view. She was still far away and I don't think she saw us. She was searching for someone. Preferably the person whom I'm currently pinning down under me.

''Sis.'' Oga said higher than a whisper, looking in the same direction. He looked at me and said again, ''Let go of me.'' in a soft voice. I looked at him before letting him go. He didn't do anything to me. But, just picked up his baby and started walking away. It was odd behavior coming from him. I thought he would attack me.

''Oi.'' I called out to him, before he could leave. He paused. ''I thought you said you would kill me.'' I said, reminding him of what he told me. He turned around and looked at me. He smiled and replied, ''Oh, I will.'' He assured, ''But, not now.'' He said and turned around. I saw him walk towards the direction his sister was at.

I sighed and voiced my thoughts, ''I hope this works and we can be together.''

Saying that, I went back to the festival.

**Xar. . . . . . .arX**

_The next day~_

_**Oga: **_

''Tatsumi, wake up!'' My mother shouted from the kitchen downstairs. I opened my eyes and instantly got momentarily blinded from the bright sun light coming through my window. I felt Something small and warm on my chest. When did he get on top of me? I brought my hand up and ruffled Berubo's green hair. He woke up and looked at me, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

I put him on the bed and got up. I stretched my body then took Berubo and he climbed my shoulder. Yesterday was a mess. I can't believe that sis put the blame on me for disappearing. She and Hilda were the ones that left me. And Hilda, she was complaining so much that I took her 'Beelze-bocchama' away with me and that she wanted to show him so much in the festival.

The most surprising, shocking actually, thing that happened was Toujou confessed to me. Was he playing around with me? I don't know, cuz his eyes looked serious to me. Was he really in love with me? From when? And why haven't I noticed before? I didn't know what to do in that situation, when confessed his love with such honesty.

I was also angry. Because I didn't freak out like normal straight people would, when confessed by the same sex. I was angry because I didn't mind him touching me and I wanted him to be close to me. I was angry with my mind for feeling the way it did. I freaked out at my behavior. I didn't know what was happening to me. I wanted to get away from him. I would've done something weird if I hadn't. And it's definitely his fault.

I made my way into the bathroom. I took my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. I started brushing my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked tired and sleepy. Probably cuz I didn't get much sleep thinking about you-know-who and his words. _'Did you know, that you don't look decent but rather, really sexy in that yukata?''_ my eyes widened. I could see in the mirror, at my reflection, that I was blushing a deep shade of red at the remembrance of his words, yesterday night.

What the hell?! What the heck am I thinking? Stop thinking about that! Yesterday, I was so shocked from his words, my thought process got messed up in that moment. But, now that I think about it, how could he say such embarrassing things so openly?

'_Did you know that, I have to do my everything to not just fuck you senseless, whenever you are close to me?' _I could feel the heat gathered in my face. I've never felt this way. I was angry but also embarrassed. I was never in a situation like that. His face was so close to mine. I didn't know what to do. Gah! I wanna kill him! I wanna kill him for making me feel this way. For making me think so much. And I'm going to do just that. I'll go to school and kill him. _But,_ _why does that thought hurt so much? _

Deciding to do that. I brushed my teeth(without looking in the mirror) and washed my face (without looking in the mirror). I dried my face. I went up to my room and dressed in my normal uniform. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Hilda handed Berubo's food. I took my bag and headed out.

Furuichi met me at the subway and went on about girls or something. I didn't know cuz I wasn't listening. My mind was filled with ways to torture Toujou.

We finally reached. I was immediately greeted by Kazu. We went inside the building. And into the classroom reserved for Ishiyama's students. Toujou wasn't there. But, his bag was.

I frowned and went to my desk and put my bag there. I opened the classroom door and was about to go out before Furuichi asked, ''Oga, where are you going?''

''For a short walk.'' I answered turning my head around.

''But, class is about to start.'' Kunieda butted in. Her face serious

''I won't be long.'' I said before sliding the door shut and started searching for Toujou. Hmm… how should I beat him? I started thinking. Berubo was on my shoulder saying something in his baby language. I searched everywhere but couldn't find him. Where was he? I climbed the rooftop and opened the door.

Ah!He was there. I finally found him. I finally found what I was looking for. But, I wasn't happy at all from the scene which was presented in front of me.

Toujou was standing there with his arms around a woman whose arms were around Toujou, her face buried in his chest. My eyes widened.

As I remember it, the woman was one of the Rokkesei. ''Tou…jou.'' I was able to say. I didn't know why, but I was hurt. So hurt. Toujou looked at me, the look on his face horrified.

The woman pulled away from him. And she tried to say something. I didn't want to listen. I was angry. I was hurt. I didn't want to hear anything. So, I ran. This was a first, but I ran.

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it. **

**And I was motivated to write much more.**

**And once again, Thank you for reading, Azul renge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**''THE TIGER AND THE DRAGON''**

I felt the sunlight on my face, as it managed to wake me by it's heat and brightness. I opened my eyes slowly and immediately had to close them again due to the intensity of the sunlight on my sleepy eyes. Images of what happened the night before started appearing before my eyes. I confessed my long buried love to Oga. I didn't know how he'd react and his reaction was so unexpected. He sounded so cute when he called me a bastard and said that he'd kill me.

I opened my eyes again. I guess I'm so head over heels in love with him that he's the first person that occupies my thoughts when I wake up. I got up from my futon and made my way out to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I wonder what he thought. He was obviously pretty shocked. But, there was something else besides that. I felt him loosen up his resistance a little when I pressed my forehead to his.

I went back to my bedroom and got dressed in Ishiyama's uniform. I wore the black pants and a white tee over which I wore my black blazer, cuffing it up till my elbow.

I don't wanna have expectations, but I really do wanna be with Oga. He's so cute, stubborn, strong and amazingly sexy. I really wanna see him now. Having that in mind, I opened the refrigerator and took out some milk and drank it. I don't really favor it but, it gives you strength. Then I took some bread from the counter and started for school , deciding to eat the bread on the way as I couldn't wait to see Oga again and get his answer to my confession.

I reached the building of , and went inside. Then, made my way to the classroom allotted for the students of Ishiyama and entered, finding that I was the first to arrive.

I sighed. Then hanged my bag at the side of my desk and sat down. It was still pretty early and I suppose it will take some time for Oga to reach school. I have nothing to do till then.

As that thought crossed my mind, the door was suddenly slided open, and the one standing behind it was none other than my childhood and the only female friend I made when I was young ; Nanami Shizuka. She entered the classroom, and made her way towards my seat.

''I was right,'' she said, she stood infront of my desk and continued, bringing one of her hands to her hip, ''It is Tora. I saw you at the entrance and thought it was you, but wasn't sure. Good Morning.'' She greeted me.

''Mornin'.'' I greeted her back. Smiling.

''Anyway, why are you here so early? Don't you have part-time jobs to attend to?'' she questioned me, crossing her arms.

''I have one this evening and I don't have any part-time job the next day, so I'm free for tomorrow.'' I answered her question. And Shizuka, I guess she's here early cuz of her duties as the archery club's captain, morning training, maybe.

''Oh. I see.'' She said, and after a few seconds gave me a smug look. I got irritated from her silence and voiced it, ''What?'' I asked her.

''Oh, nothing.'' She started, bringing her hand up and covered her mouth not really touching the mouth itself, and continued like she was gossiping with fellow housewives, ''I was just wondering how it was going between you and Oga, how was it yesterday? Did you finally confess?''

My jaw dropped, literally, how the hell did she know something like that? ''Huh?'' I questioned, not being able to form a sentence. Just how did she find out something like that? I didn't tell anyone – except Oga himself – ''how do you know something like that?'' I questioned, frowning.

Shizuka, seeming to understand my shock, answered, ''Don't look so surprised, Tora. It was pretty obvious, from the way you look at him, at least. I mean, you always bottle up your feelings, but around or with him you seem to just open up. It's just like reading from an open book. I saw you both at the festival, you were making ramen and he was eating. I figured that since it's not polite, I'd just ask you about it the next day and left.'' What? Shizuka was at the festival? And really? Do I really do that? Yeah, I do feel relaxed around Oga, cuz Oga's just Oga and no one can be like him. Or Is this what they call a woman's intuition, but it may even be cuz Shizuka and I've known each other for quite a long time and she can just tell.

She put both her hands on my desk and bent at her waist and spoke, ''Anyway, details!'' she demanded. Should I tell her? Or shouldn't I? I can only reveal my feelings to people I trust. So, the question is, do I trust Shizuka? Stupid question. Of course I trust her, and since she already knows, there's no meaning in hiding it.

''Don't you have practice or something to do, Shizuka?'' I inquired her, ''Not really.'' She replied instantly, smiling, her eyes closed.

''Fine.'' I replied, ''But, not here. Let's go somewhere else.'' I told her. I didn't want other people listening on us.

Her face beamed with what I think was, excitement, and replied with those very same feelings, ''Alright.''

_Man, what is with these women regarding love between men? I'm sure I'll never_ _understand_.

**Xar. . . . .arX**

We climbed rooftop and I told her about how I fell in love with Oga, and how I confessed to him at the festival – Of course, excluding all that cuteness and sexiness, she doesn't really needs to know – and how he went away after his sister came looking for him.

She listened silently the whole time. And after I had finished, she giggled, bringing her hand up to her chin and said, with warm brown eyes, ''I can't believe even now, that the strong Toujou Hidetora fell in love with a person. Initially you were always in love with fighting. I'm so happy for you, Tora. And I'm sure Oga feels the same way you do. And if he doesn't, I'm sure he will, after a while. Since, you are such a nice person, Tora. You will always have my best wishes.'' She said, smiling warmly, her reddish-orange hair slightly ruffled by the wind, though still looking beautiful. I was right when I decided to tell her about me and Oga.

''Alright then. Classes are about to start. We better get going.'' She stated before turning towards the entrance door, but tumbled upon a tiny-something and started to fall. Out of reflex and not wanting her to get hurt I caught her in my arms. I instantly remembered the night before, when I stopped Oga's fall and his face was so close to mine when he looked up. I could feel my heart thumping faster in my chest. Shizuka held onto me tightly as I was the only support she had and as she was shorter than me her face reached my chest.

As I was about to release her, I heard from the person whom I never would've wanted to see this and – like how people usually do – misunderstand. ''Tou. . .jou.'' I heard the voice say with confusion and unexpected hurt in it.

I turned my face and looked at the owner of the voice, which I'd recognize anywhere, and was immediately horror-stricken. There was so much sadness in his face. I've never seen his face so lifeless and hurt. And I've definitely never in this life wanted to. _Oh , God. If I'm the reason he's wearing an expression like that, I'll never forgive myself._

I saw in my peripheral that Shizuka extended her arm and apparently wanting to clear the misunderstanding, as I was obviously speechless. But Oga turned away and went down without saying another word. The world became so quiet until Shizuka slapped my shoulder and ordered, ''What are you. stupid? Go after him!'' she said.

And I did as she said, regaining the ability to be able to think and move my body. But I was too late. He already left. And when I went to the classroom, he wasn't there either and Zen-san made it unable for me to leave. Damn. I need to tell him. I don't want him to be hurt.

**Xar. . . .arX**

''Oi, you filthy human. Aren't you going to attend school today?'' Hilda asked me, with no harm behind the words 'you filthy human'. ''No, I don't feel like going. I don't feel well.'' I replied, looking up from the manga I was reading.

''You, are you really that unwell, that you are reading the book with it being held downwards in you hands or is it that you have developed an ability to read letters in that manner?'' she questioned me. Well, it sounded more like a statement.

I was skipping school today. I didn't know what happened to me, as I suddenly came home yesterday. Mom asked me as to what had happened and I just told her that I wasn't feeling good. I wasn't lying, I really did feel unwell, the problem is, I didn't know why. I just didn't like Toujou with that woman. But why?

After that Furuichi came over and handed me my bag, which I left at school. He questioned me about my disappearance and how everyone got worried, especially Toujou. It hurt just thinking about him.

I told him the same reason I told everyone else. He complained that I should've just stayed home if that was so, and about how he had to bring my stuff with him to my house. He left after that.

''Shut up.'' I told Hilda, embarrassed on being seen through.

She sighed and took the book from my hands, and said to me. ''What is your problem? Look, you are even putting Beelze-Bocchama in a bad mood.'' She said. I got up from my bed and looked at Berubo who was happily drawing something on a paper. Really, now?

I looked back at her and gave her a blank stare. ''Alright, he may not look like it, But he's really very gloomy deep inside. And as my master is very intelligent he's just feigning happiness.'' She said. I looked at Berubo again, he too looked at me and smiled with such brightness that I had to wonder, if the sun ever went down, his smiling face could be the replacement for the lost sun.

I looked back at Hilda as she looked back at me. ''Alright, I'll get to the point. I really don't want to see you like this. Because I just feel like murdering you and that may hurt Beelze-sama. So spit it out.'' She demanded.

I snorted, ''No.'' I replied, bluntly and was immediately exposed to the danger of my neck being cut in half as I felt Hilda's blade pointed at my neck. ''Are you really making me repeat myself, You pitiful bastard? I'm offering to help you even though I don't need to. If you don't spit it out, I'll kill you.'' She threatened me.

I gulped, ''Okay, fine.'' I said. She removed the blade and I exhaled the breath, I didn't know I was holding. ''It's. . .I don't know what's wrong with me.'' I started, really not knowing what to say as I didn't know what was happening to me. ''I have never really felt this way. I mean my chest feels all tight and stuffy and I feel overwhelmed by sadness.'' I said clutching the piece of my shirt near my heart and continued, ''And I feel like my feelings have been. . .have been betrayed.'' I said looking down and feeling depressed again. Hilda's eyes widened for a moment.

''Aren't you just hurt from jealousy?'' Hilda said, face straight and serious with a isn't-that-obvious look on her face.

What?Hurt? Jealous? Me? over Toujou? No way in hell!

''Why would I ever be hurt or jealous of Toujou hugging some woman?'' I voiced in a serious tone, unconsciously digging my own grave.

''Toujou?'' Hilda asked, and smirked, saying, ''Toujou, eh? You to suit each other. By the way, I saw that you came from the direction he was at the festival. So, it was just as I thought.'' She said and quickly continued, ''I'm sure it's hard handling you, But since it's that man, I'm sure he's able to do it. What is it now, a lovers quarrel? He hugged a woman? Oh, as stupid as you are, I'm sure that it's just a misunderstanding. Because that man wouldn't do something so low.''

What was she saying? I felt the heat gathered in my face, ears and neck. But, before I could reply, I was called down by my sis. She was also at home, said that she wanted a break to. She said that my schoolmate came to visit me.

So, I took Berubo in my hands and he climbed my shoulders, leaving his crayons on the floor.''Well, let's go, Berubo.'' I said, ''Adah!'' was his reply.

I went down the stairs wondering as to who it could've been, as it was 9:25am and classes must still be going on.

. . . .I must say, that I was more than surprised when I reached downstairs. Toujou was standing at my doorstep, his face determined and confident. I felt that uncomfortable sadness again. Yet, at the same time relieved to see his face. Why was I feeling these many emotions regarding him? I really wish I knew. . .

**Thank you all sooo much for reviewing! **

**Hope you had fun, the next chap will probably be the final one. I don't know ;P**

**Thank you for reading, Azul Renge.**


	4. Chapter 4

''**THE TIGER AND THE DRAGON''**

I went to school today, in hopes of finding Oga and clear the misunderstanding. He's was obviously hurt. I entered the classroom and found that he was absent. He always came with that Furuichi kid. And he was there but Oga wasn't. So, I asked Furuichi about Oga. He said that he didn't come cuz he wasn't feeling well. Of course I wasn't gonna let it at that. I made him spit out Oga's address and now, here I am.

I pushed the doorbell, after a moment, a woman with short brown hair opened the door. She was the woman who was at the festival, she was Oga's sister. She seemed to recognize the uniform and let me in. She then called down Oga and grinned at me showing off her white, pearly teeth.

''You are Toujou Hidetora, right?'' she asked. How did she know? ''Yeah.'' I replied.

Her grin widened, if that was even possible, and said, ''You look even stronger now'' She said. My eyes widened. Now, I remember! She was the founder of the Red Tails. Oga Misaki. I seldom attended school, so I didn't know. She was my senpai by one year. After she retired, someone took over and after that Kunieda became it's leader. I'd heard rumors about her being real strong, but showed no interest in it since I wasn't interested in fighting women.

This was unbelievable. _That _ Oga Misaki was Oga's sister. Though I'm sure Oga's stronger than her. Maybe. Cuz I've never seen her fight.

As these thoughts went on in my mind, the person whom I wanted to see came down, his green haired baby on his shoulders. Oga was wearing a sleeveless black tee and beige shorts. Even though it's not the right time, I couldn't help but savour the sight which was presented in front of me. And as expected, shock and surprise was written all over Oga's face. But, there was something else that I couldn't recognize. He scowled, ''Why the hell are you here?'' he spat.

But, before I could reply, his sister did. ''Tatsumi! Is that any way to talk to your senpai, who came all the way here for you?'' she scolded.

''Senpai?'' Oga said. Oh, now that I think about it, Oga is a first year. And I'm a third. He's two years younger than me. We were assigned in the same class, so I guess I got used to it. More importantly, I need to clear the misunderstanding.

''Yeah, senpai. He's a third year, as a freshman, why don't you show some respect? Oh, well. Be careful next time. Toujou-kun, why don't the both of you go to Oga's room and talk? I'll be right there with snacks.'' I nodded, yet found it weird that she wasn't questioning me about why I skipped school in order to come here.

Just when I thought this, she looked at me and gave me a knowing look. ''Hey, I-'' Oga tried to protest but was cut off by his sister, ''Don't say anything more, Tatsumi. Or I'll have to shut you up.'' She stated in a deadly tone. Like she really meant it. Even I felt a bit intimidated.

Oga scowled and started climbing the stairs, with me following behind.

**Xar. . . . .arX**

What have I ever done to deserve such bad luck? Aside from beating - almost killing – the shit out of people? I'll never do it again. So, please tell me.

And why the hell did sis have to do something like making me be alone with Toujou? Well, no at least Berubo's with me. _Oh, how I was wrong._

As I climbed the last step, Toujou still a few steps behind me, Hilda came into view. I hadn't forgotten what she said before about me and Toujou. She was smirking. She came forward and took Berubo from my back and whispered, ''I don't want Beelze-sama to come in between you two love-birds, so we will be in the adjacent room.'' I blushed softly. ''There's nothing like that!'' I said in a low voice so that Toujou couldn't hear.

''Oh, come on. The love in you is obvious. Your gloomy atmosphere totally changed. Stop running and realize your feelings, you naïve little shit.'' she said and went into my sisters room, the one adjacent to mine before telling Berubo, smiling warmly, ''Why don't we play for sometime together, Bocchama?'' and Berubo beamed and okayed, ''Dah!'' and they went inside.

I didn't know whether to feel angry cuz Hilda called me 'little shit' or run cuz I felt Toujou right behind me. I didn't turn around and entered my bedroom, Toujou following closely behind me.

_Love? _All these thoughts and feelings, is it because I love Toujou? My heart started thumping faster just thinking about it. Love. I didn't even know what being in love was like? Since I've never been in love. But, the way I feel about Toujou is different from how I feel about other guys. I feel comfortable around him.

I don't feel as much comfortable with others, even Furuichi, we have been friends for years. I don't mind him Toukou touching me. Even when he pinned me down, I didn't mind, in fact I liked it. If it were any other man, I would beat the shit out of them. Hell, I'd never admit it, but I want him to embrace me in his arms. And I've never thought about any one this much. I wouldn't care if my friends go out with other girls, but, I couldn't take it, just seeing him hug that woman. Just thinking about it makes me depressed. And all is because I love him? I certainly feel about him more than what a friend should.

I closed the door to my bedroom and turned around to look at Toujou. He had a serious look on his face. ''Why are you here?'' I questioned him.

Toujou was standing a few feet away from me. he looked at me, his face determined, and replied, ''I wanted to tell you, what you saw on the rooftop was a misunderstanding. Shizuka almost fell down and I caught her. There's nothing going on between us. We're just childhood friends. She even tried to tell you so, but you went way. I really don't want you to think otherwise.'' He said, as relief washed over me and my heart felt light as a feather again

Wait, what? _That dialogue shouldn't be there, though I can't deny being relieved. But, who the hell would admit something like that!_

''Why are you telling me this? I mean, I wouldn't care who you are with.'' I lied. My hands in my shorts' pockets. Toujou smirked

''Is that why,'' Toujou started, and stepped closer to me, until he was a step away from me and continued, ''That you ran away like that?'' he asked. _His scent. Why does he have to smell so good?_

''Wha? I didn't run-'' I was cut off as Toujou came even closer to me and his smirk turned into a smile, and said, ''And what about the relieved expression that I just saw on your face just now.'' He said.

My eyes widened, _he saw right through me_.

''. . .I don't know'' I replied. I really don't know what to say. Was I really in love with him. Every time he comes closer to me, I find that I forget how to breathe and whenever I think of him, so many feelings wash over me and my heart starts beating so fast. I feel happy with him. I have fun. _I want to be with him._

I looked up and saw Toujou's face. He wasn't smiling anymore. He looked down at me as he was a few inches taller than me. He stepped forward and walked past me to get the door before saying, ''I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm gonna leave.'' He said.

My heart sank at his sad voice.

**Xar. . . .arX**

I told him that he misunderstood that situation. And was more than happy to see the relieved expression on his face. I don't know whether he realized or not, but his expression turned soft for a moment when I told him about what happened on the rooftop.

He said that he didn't care, like a petulant child while his expression gave it all away. I replied, asking if that was the reason that he ran off. I cut off his reply by telling him about his expression. He said that he didn't know and seemed to have gone into deep thought. Was he sad? If it's because of me, then I'd better leave. I didn't want him to be sad or feel uncomfortable. I was about to open the door on the intention to leave, but a pair of hands caught mine in an unexpectedly gentle hold.

I didn't turn around, as Oga started talking, voice almost a whisper, ''Toujou,'' he said, and continued, ''I don't know. I really don't. Why I always think of you and get happy when I do. I don't know why I feel that I want to be close to you, not to fight but just close to you. Why my heart starts beating so fast when I'm near you or even think about you. Why I can't resist your scent. I don't know, Why I felt so hurt seeing you hug that woman. Hilda said that I was jealous. I was. I felt so relieved when you said that she was just your friend. I also don't know why, I want your lips to be on mine whenever I look at them. I want to be embraced in your arms.'' Oga gripped my hand tightly and added, '' But, now that I've said it, I finally understand.'' he said.

I turned around to see his face. He looked straight into my eyes and said, ''Toujou, I love you.'' He said.

I think I forgot how to breathe. Oga just said that he loved me.

**Xar. . . . .arX**

I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to be sad. I spoke all that was in my heart, and as I did, I finally realized That I was in love with Toujou. I got Happy when he was with me. I got angry, jealousy, hurt and relief. And now, I finally realized that I loved him. And told him so.

His eyes were wide with surprise. But, I could clearly see the happiness in them.

I didn't know why but I really wanted to kiss him. So, I stood on my toes and pecked Toujou near his soft lips. He looked at me, eyes wide but then smiled and said, ''I love you too.'' And smiled. I don't wanna admit it, but I felt butterflies flying in my stomach.

He leaned down and kissed me on my lips. His lips not only looked soft, but were really soft. I wanted to bite them. One of his hands held my waist and the other was holding the back of my neck. I put both my arms around Toujou's neck.

My lips were licked by his tongue, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little and he pushed his way into my mouth. My toes curled. We kissed sloppily. We both separated from the lack of oxygen.

He moved me to my bed and laid me down, my hands still around his neck, and continued kissing me, his tongue played with my mouth. Our tongues lashed at each other, fighting for dominance, He won. And I gladly lost.

Just when I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, he moved his hands to my ears and covered them. I could hear us kissing. I immediately opened my eyes and saw that he was staring deep into my eyes. I shivered. I moaned softly. I lost all of my strength at his gaze.

I could hear everything going on in our mouths. Our tongues lapping at each other, I could hear his tongue grazing the roof of my mouth, my teeth and under my tongue. _I could_ _ hear everything._ I could hear the sliminess in our mouths caused by the mixture of our saliva.

Our teeth clashed. Our tongues danced and I could hear it all as if it were put on a microphone and I was the only one in the room. I couldn't help but moan. I didn't close my eyes and he didn't either. We were looking into each other's eyes as cheesy as it sounds.

_God, I could take a beating from Jabberwock, but I couldn't take this any longer!_

We parted for air and were separated by a thin string of saliva. Toujou's eyes were filled with lust and so were mine.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for stopping here. Please tell me how you liked it through reviews or Private messaging :D**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and the next chap's gonna be the last.**

**Once again, Thank you for reading, Azul Renge.**


End file.
